


gently, tenderly, i love you

by fightfortherightsofhouseelves



Series: and this is a bit of both [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ron's POV, Smut, one year after the war, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightfortherightsofhouseelves/pseuds/fightfortherightsofhouseelves
Summary: He brought her home soon after the bill arrived and he proudly put the money down and left a very decent tip, if he could say so himself. He had a job now and a monthly income, he could afford to buy her dinner on a whim, if he wanted. And he always wanted to take care of her.A random evening, one year after the war. Mindless fluff, smut & established relationships.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: and this is a bit of both [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830085
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	gently, tenderly, i love you

**Author's Note:**

> guess i was randomly in the mood for some romione smut

He brought her home soon after the bill arrived and he proudly put the money down and left a very decent tip, if he could say so himself. He had a job now and a monthly income, he could afford to buy her dinner on a whim, if he wanted. And he always wanted to take care of her, to please her. Always, since the day he’d first been aware he was in love with her - and probably even earlier, if he was honest.

And now he finally could, as long as she’d let him, as long as she’d have him, he always would.

“Harry’s not home,” Ron informed her as he gave the door a push with his hip and held it open for her.

“Oh?”

Hermione didn’t comment further but Ron could see she was secretly pleased. Her smile got a bit bigger and her cheeks flushed the soft pink they always did when she was happy, excited even. And he always wanted to make her happy.

“Yeah,” Ron shrugged and held out a hand for her to pass him her coat so he could hang it on the peg. It was indeed too high for her to reach but it was the perfect height for him and Harry. Ron wished he would’ve thought of her too when Harry and him installed it months before.

“Will he make a sudden return tonight?”

“Nah, the prick’s out with my sister, not doing anything if he’s not an idiot with a death wish,” he muttered, shoulders slightly tensing.

Ron realised he must have been frowning but quickly eased up when she shook her head, smiling, her curls cascading over her shoulders in delightful rings, framing her face beautifully. She would tell him that he’s being silly, she always did whenever he started rambling about Harry and Ginny and the closeness of their relationship and the ever increasing number of nights they’d spend together. All of that alone gave Ron a headache.

But instead of lecturing him, Hermione took his hands and tugged him gently to the old, springy sofa, still smiling as her fingers curled around the buttons of his shirt to pop them open.

“Have I told you I’ve always been a fan of the way you think, Hermione?” Ron grinned, his palms running up and down her back as she finished with the buttons and pushed the shirt down his shoulders, that maddening smile never leaving her lips.

“I think it would be foolish to waste a night when it’s just us here,” Hermione said, her tone matter-of-factly like she was informing him on the weather conditions. Of course, to her it wouldn’t make sense otherwise and he loved her for that, utterly and entirely loved her for everything she was, for her brain as much as he loved her for her heart.

“Oh, yeah, very foolish,” Ron laughed, delighted and a little chuffed she wanted him apparently as much as he had wanted her. He’d been stealing furtive glances at her figure throughout the evening, concentrating hard on not staring at her chest too much or gawk too blatantly at her legs in the flowy summer dress she wore. He knew she didn’t much like being stared at in public and he really, really wanted her to be comfortable and happy with him. He always aimed to make her happy.

Hermione’s hands were suddenly at his belt and soon she took him in her hand as he shuddered and felt his knees buckle under him, just like the first time she did it to him one year before, just like he’d been dreaming of all those years ago. His lips quivered as he leaned in to kiss her tenderly, one palm on her shoulder for balance, one on her bum as he pulled her closer to him. Hermione sighed in pleasure as he caressed and squeezed, groping in a way he knew she quite enjoyed.

He peeled her dress off and she stopped her work to allow him to do it. Smiling, she stepped back one step to unclasp her bra and take off her knickers as Ron watched her with flushed cheeks and wide, dark eyes, words dying on his tongue at the brilliant image of her.

Hermione closed the distance between them again, her face determined as she hooked her fingers round the hem of his jeans, of his pants and gave them a push down; Ron eagerly stepped out of them, dipping his head once again to capture her lips. He moaned hard against her mouth when her hands found him again and he left himself gently fall on the sofa, taking her with him where she crawled into his lap, knees bracketing his thighs.

Her hands kept a steady rhythm as he moaned her name into her ear, buried his face in her bushy brown hair that smelled so good and so familiar it made him shudder in her grip.

One hand on the small of her back and one between her shoulder blades, Ron helped her slide closer still to him, her chest at his mouth as he tasted each nipple and she sighed and pushed her chest forward to his face.

Then her hands stopped their steady pumping and unexpectedly she guided him in, made him cry out her name as he felt her, heated and wet, and slid deeper inside her. He kissed her shoulder and slanted his lips on hers, his tongue against hers and she moved against him, pushing slightly on her knees to get the friction they both needed. Ron sneaked his hands underneath her and helped her, feeling her tighten around him as the speed picked up and her kisses became more urgent, her fingers tugging harder at his hair.

Ron’s arms curled tightly around Hermione’s body as they moved together, their breaths mixing as they kissed fiercely, biting lips and gliding tongues. He would need a release soon, but he wanted her to feel it too.

“Like that, yes,” she told him when he dipped her back on the sofa, locking her legs behind him as he dived deeper into her, his mouth at her chest again. Ron licked and teased at her nipples and she moaned and asked him to keep going, nails digging into his back like a cat. She heaved and squeezed him tighter with her thighs, pulled at his hair and arched her back as much as she could, his mouth working quickly at her breasts.

Ron felt he was pumping more furiously now and so was her in her pleas and bites and kisses, moving fastly with him until -

He felt a heated wave flood him as she constricted around him one last time before she let go, her mouth slanting over his one more time before her head lolled back on the edge of the sofa, her long brown curls sweeping the floor. He immediately followed, finding his release with another call of her name. The letters tasted like honey on his lips as his cheek pressed easily on her ribcage, the thumpthumpthumping of her heart echoing inside it. He never wanted to get up, he wanted all his life feel the way he felt right then: satisfied, and happy, and in love with her.

Her hands caressed and played gently with his hair before she softly spoke. “It would be rather nice to do this as often as we pleased.”

Ron immediately perked up and, grinning, he volleyed back, a little out of breath, “Hermione, if you want us to shag more often you know all you have to do is tell me.”

She playfully tugged at his hair and laughed, her cheeks still flushed and glowing.

“I meant to be alone like this, uninterrupted, completely at ease to do whatever we wanted.”

“Would be brilliant, wouldn’t it?” And as soon as he said it, Ron could see her curled in his arms, both of them naked in the middle of the day because they simply felt like it and a vision of her reading on the sofa and chucking the book aside to snog him senseless started forming in his mind so vividly until it suddenly took hold of him.

He’d talk to Harry the next day about it, see where he was on possibly moving out. Yeah, he’d take care of it tomorrow. But for now, Ron thought he’d enjoy Hermione’s presence a bit more.


End file.
